Ultimate Trust SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony has put the ultimate trust in Gibbs and the rewards are great. WARNING this story includes consensual erotic asphyxiation. If this offends you or you are not into this kind of story please don't read.


**Title:** Ultimate Trust SLASH Gibbs/Tony Established relationship.

**Summary: ** Tony has put the ultimate trust in Gibbs and the rewards are great. WARNING this story includes consensual erotic asphyxiation. If this offends you or you are not into this kind of story please do not read.

**Feedback:** Always welcome and appreciated, but please if this isn't your kind of story don't read and don't comment.

**Author's notes:** WARNING! This is about consensual erotic asphyxiation. If this offends you or you are not into this kind of story please do not read. Written for a dear friend. I'm finally posting it.

For those of you open to reading it or who enjoy it...hope you like the story :)

########################################################################

"Please." Tony begged.

"You're mine."

"Yes." Tony felt the hands caress up his ribcage.

"You trust me so much don't you?"

"Completely." Tony sighed. He was naked laying on his back in bed, his cock hard, his whole body already moist with sweat. His lover's hard cock buried inside him.

"I love looking at you when I fuck you." Gibbs growled with want and need.

"Jethro." Tony rocked his hips trying to encourage Gibbs to start fucking him.

Slowly, Gibbs pulled his cock almost out of Tony then lunged back in hard.

Tony whimpered.

"So tight." Gibbs groaned, repeating the movement over and over again continuing the painfully slow pace.

"Harder." Tony pleaded. "Fuck me! Fuck me until we both come."

Wanting nothing more than to please his lover, Gibbs started slamming in and out at a frantic pace. The desire and need completely taking over as he prepared for the next step in their lovemaking. The step that still astounded him, but made him harder and more aroused than he had ever been with any other lover.

"Stroke your cock." Gibbs ordered. "Now!"

Tony wrapped his hand around his cock making long quick strokes over its length. The overwhelming sensation of being fucked and stroking his own cock causing his eyes to close.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs growled, as he leaned forward.

Tony's eyes shot open and he found himself staring directly into Gibbs icy blue gaze. Eyes full of hunger and love.

"Jethro PLEASE!" Tony begged again. Begged for what he wanted, what he need, what Gibbs had become so skilled at giving him.

Gradually, Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's chest until he reached the space between the man's shoulder and neck. His hand clutched at the space, his thumb brushing back and forth over the younger man's Adam's apple.

Tony took a deep breath at the touch against his throat, anticipating, craving the next step, knowing exactly what was coming.

Gibbs watched as Tony's green eyes dilated, turning almost black with desire. That was the moment, the moment when Gibbs hand encircled Tony's throat and applied a light but firm pressure.

Tony whimpered as the air into his lungs was suddenly halted by the grip. The fight and flight response of his mind screamed at him, pleaded with him to try and get away, to struggle to free himself from the hand that held him securely. But his body, his body begged him to stay, be still and let it happen.

Gibbs' gaze fixed firmly on Tony's eyes, knowing his lover would tell him everything with those green pools. His fingers administered more pressure, making sure to block the carotid artier on both sides of Tony's neck. His years as a Marine teaching him where and how much pressure to apply safely.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled as he took his lover greedily, his own need building quickly.

All Tony could do was stare at Gibbs with pleading eyes. His hand left his cock and he clutched at the bed sheet. His mind reluctantly giving in to the inevitable.

Gibbs buried his cock inside Tony and stayed there. His free hand wrapped around Tony's cock taking over for his lover.

"You're so close." Gibbs snarled, feeling Tony's body tighten around him. "You wanna come."

Tony's entire body began to tremble as the orgasm threatened. No air in his lungs, no way to take any in, his body reached a state of hypoxia. He felt light headed and giddy with pleasure.

"Your body is mine." Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he stroked Tony's cock faster. "You are mine."

A small stifled noise escaped from Tony's lips.

"Come for me and only me." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

Tony's balls tightened and he felt the release starting. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

Instantly, Gibbs released his grip on Tony's throat and his lover took a deep breath as he came.

Tony's body floated as the euphoria took over and his release spilled onto his stomach and Gibbs' hand. His cock continued to twitch and jump as Gibbs' stroked over his shaft, the waves and waves of aftershocks coursing through every nerve in his body.

Hearing Tony's continued sharp intakes of air, Gibbs grabbed Tony's knees and started plunging into him again. Growling and grunting, he build his own need up again, it took only moments, his body still on fire from having made Tony come.

"FUCK!" Gibbs screamed burying his cock deep in Tony filling the younger man with his release. He held himself there until his cock went flaccid, then dropped down on the bed next to Tony.

Still silent, Tony's breathing was now slower, calmer, almost back to normal.

Rolling on his side, Gibbs' hand started to gently massage Tony's neck, his lips pressing tender kisses against the soft flesh.

"Jethro." Tony groaned, the caress of Gibbs' hands and lips arousing him again.

"Is it turning you on again?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yes." Tony turned on his side.

"God, I love you." Gibbs sighed, pulling Tony into his arms.

"I love you too."

Gibbs glanced at Tony's neck then back up into his eyes.

"You still can't believe how much you like that, can you?" Tony questioned.

"No." Gibbs' hand crawled up Tony's back. "It's so intense, so-"

Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "I love your hand around my throat as I come."

Gibbs snarled, as he grabbed the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked Tony back.

"No one has ever trusted me the way you do." Gibbs stared at Tony. "And that just makes me want you more."

"I trust with my life." Tony thrust his cock against Gibbs. "I'm completely yours in every way."

"Yes you are." Gibbs yanked Tony's head back further. "And I'm going to fuck you over and over again to prove that."

Tony took Gibbs' hand and placed it against his throat. "Please."

Gibbs' fingers wrapped around Tony's throat without applying pressure...yet.

"Jethro." Tony moaned stroking Gibbs' cock wanting to make it hard again.

Gibbs thrust up into Tony's hand. "I want my cock in your mouth and my hand around your throat."

Tony's body shivered at the memory of having done that exact act so many times.

"Thank you." Tony sighed. Gibbs wasn't the one that asked for this, but he accepted it, had grown to love it, and Tony was never so thankful for a lover that gave him exactly what he wanted.


End file.
